Juubun Naruto
by Naruto's Avenger
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped during a young age by a ninja. Watch as Naruto goes through adventure and life as a jinchuuriki.


Chapter One

**NA: Hey everybody!! I'm back!**

**Naruto: Ohh joy (rolling his eyes)**

**NA: What you say!?**

**Naruto: You heard me (emotionless tone)**

**NA: Watch your damn tongue**

**Naruto: What are you going to do about it you worthless piece of shit**

**NA: Shut the hell up! You sorry son of a bitch! (pissed off)**

**Naruto: Homo**

**NA: Damn mothafucker!**

**Disclaimer**

All those who read the good news and are curious about the new fic I was talking about well here it is. Anyways I don't own Naruto but I wish I did, hope you enjoy this story.

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry my son please forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi in you, I hope that the villagers see you as the hero that you are and not the Kyuubi itself" said the Yondaime in tears

"That's all very touchy but Naruto will be coming with me so move" said a dark voice which made Yondaime turn around

"Orochimaru what the hell are you doing here?" Yondaime asked

"I already told you Minato I'm taking Naruto" Orochimaru said

"I won't let-"Minato almost finished but fell to the ground dead

"I didn't expect a fight from you after you finished the seal in the first place, now Naruto you're coming with me" Orochimaru said as he took Naruto and melted into the ground with Naruto crying in his arms _With Naruto by my side I can't be stopped especially with his abilities that he got from his parents I can crush the Hidden leaf village _Orochimaru thought evilly

_Six years later_

"Please leave me alone" pleaded Sakura with tears in her eyes

"Awww look the forehead girl is about to cry and I haven't done anything yet, hope your forehead is as hard as it is big" said a bully wit his fist raised ready to punch her until

"Hey loser!" someone yelled "Let her go and you're in my way" the person said coolly (If you expect it's Saskue you're dead wrong)

"And who the hell are you?" the bully said as he turned around to see who just stopped him from punching his target and saw a kid with blond spiky hair that covered his forehead, the same height as his target, almost unnoticeable whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black pants, with a black belt, and blue ninja shoes.

Sakura blushed _He is so hot!! _**CHA! You got that right! **

"Ohh so you want to take the blow instead huh punk?" asked the bully which made the kid smile

"Go ahead and try it, but you won't even be able to lay a finger on me" the kid said while smirking

"Alright you asked for it" said the bully as he charged and raised his fist ready to punch the kid in the face, when he was going to punch the kid in the face he moved to the left and punched him in the face that sent him a few yards away, the bully started to cry

"Mommy!" yelled the bully as he ran away with wet pants

"Pathetic he acts tough by picking on people smaller than him but wets his pants when he gets punched in the face, you okay?" the kid asked Sakura

"Yeah, ummm what's your name?" Sakura asked a little shy

"My name is Naruto Kazama and who are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm Sakura Haruno and thanks for saving me from that bully Naruto-kun" Sakura said sweetly

"Well Sakura if we don't hurry up we'll be late for the first day of school" Naruto said coolly trying to avoid any further conversation and turned around to walk to class

"Mind if I walk with you?" Sakura asked

"Why not we are heading to the same place anyways" Naruto said as he stopped for Sakura to catch up to him and began to walk with Sakura by his side.

Naruto and Sakura both made it to class on time and took a seat, Naruto in the middle row because no one else was there, but as soon as he did girls started talking about him and giggling behind his back but that's not what irritated him the most girls were fighting to see who would sit next to him, and in the end Sakura was the one who sat next to him just when he was about to sleep a ninja appeared in a poof of smoke in front of the desk "Good morning class my name is Iruka and I will be your sensei from now on, so please say here when you hear your name" Iruka said.

He started calling out names and the students would say here until he reached certain names "Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here" said Kiba and Akamaru just barked

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here" Ino said

"Choji Akimichi"

"Here" Choji said through swallows

"Shino Aburame" called Iruka louder than usual to get his attention

"Here" Shino said

"Shikamaru Nara" Iruka said throwing a piece of chalk at his head to wake him up

"Here" Shikamaru said lazily

"Hinata Hyuga"

"He- Her- Here" she said

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here" she said happily

"Naruto Kazama" _Wait what Naruto but I thought he kidnapped when he was born, I'll tell lord Hokage after this_

"Here unfortunately" Naruto mumbled that last part so no one could hear him

"And Saskue Uchiha"

"Here" Saskue said not actually caring

_Six more years _

"Alright class today we will review the transformation jutsu, first off is Sakura" Iruka said

"Alright Sakura here" she did the a hand sign and transformed into Iruka

"You transformed into me, good job" Iruka said actually troubled that Sakura did that

"Yes I did it. Alright, did you see that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked **I kick ass **said Inner Sakura

"Next up is Saskue" Iruka said from his clipboard and Saskue walked to the front of the class and transformed into Iruka

"Okay, good" again troubled

"Naruto your turn" Iruka said proudly with his eyes closed since Naruto was the number one rookie, Naruto walked to the front of the class and smoke appeared and once it cleared Iruka opened his eyes to see a man with white skin and long black hair, snake eyes, and carrying a long sword

"Well what do you know I was right this cluster of huts could never produce real ninja, but as long as I'm here might as well kill these weaklings, and don't even think of calling for back up because I can kill you before you even move an inch" said the menacing man

"Oro-Orochi-Orochimaru" Iruka said with fear noticeable

"Glad to see that my reputation precedes me, I'm going to enjoy killing each brat and hear their screams of pain" said Orochimaru scaring all the students even Saskue and then smoke poofed on Orochimaru and revealed Naruto with a stern face

"Hard to believe that a Chunin like you couldn't tell that was a transformation and not the real deal, I'm disappointed" Naruto said coolly and walked back to his row with Sakura by his side

"Naruto where have you seen that man before?" Iruka asked

"Doesn't actually matter since he doesn't stick around in one place for long" Naruto said.

Later after the rest of students transformed (all turned into Iruka) most of the girls were swarming around Naruto and the rest were with Saskue all going gaga for both of them

"Class today you will start on your graduation test on the clone jutsu and tomorrow you will be assigned to your teams" Iruka said the students all made three clones except Sakura who made four and Saskue who made five which made the girls squeal

"And finally Naruto Kazama" Iruka called, Naruto made a familiar hand sign

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as forty clones appeared, and made the teachers dropped their jaws and all of the class

"I cold make up to four thousand but there isn't enough room" Naruto said like it was no big deal

_What the hell how the fuck did he make that many clones!! _Saskue thought

_Wow, I knew Naruto-kun was a genius but this juts takes the cake _Sakura thought with astonishment

"Y-yo-you pass Naruto with flying colors" Iruka stuttered at the site of the forbidden jutsu and gave Naruto his headband

"As you all remember you will meet back here tomorrow to be assigned teams so don't be late" Iruka said before he left in a poof of smoke.

Naruto was messing with his headband on his hand _They honestly think that I'll make an obligation as a leaf shinobi they really are dumbassess, even though I was born here doesn't mean I'll be loyal to them _Naruto thought as he putted his headband in his pocket

**Surprisingly enough that you didn't kill these weaklings when you had the chance, are you sure you aren't creating a bond to this village, so far they treated you with respect because they don't know who you really are. **Kyuubi said

_Hope not, remember what happened when I was with that snake?_ Naruto asked

**How could I forget he tried to take over your body by almost giving you that curse mark, lucky for us when we ran away Jiraiya found us **He answered

_I have to agree with you there no matter how much of a pervert Jiraiya is it sure beats losing your body to lowlife bastards_ Naruto finished the conversation as he saw Sakura and his fan club heading his way, Sakura he can handle over the six years that she kept flirting with him although it annoyed the hell out of him he grew to accept Sakura as one of his first friends and has a little crush on her

"Naruto-kun do want to celebrate our graduation o-o-on a date?" Sakura asked nervously

"No I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun!" said a random girl

"No I will!" another random girl said

"Sure" Naruto answered with a smirk on his face

"Really?" Sakura asked stunned

"Of course" Naruto said with the same smirk which made the other girls of his fan club unleash killer intent on Sakura for stealing their Naruto-kun _YATTA!! Naruto-kun is going on a date with me _ **CHA! Of course cause we kick ASS! CHA!**

--Hokage tower—

Sarutobi was sitting in front of his desk doing some paperwork until he heard his door open and saw Iruka

"What is it this time Iruka?" Sarutobi

"Hokage-sama it's about Naruto" Iruka said

"And what about him, we already know that he is the same Naruto that was used as the sealer of the Kyuubi and that he was kidnapped when he was born" Sarutobi said

"Yes but now I have a clue of who kidnapped him all those years ago" Iruka said alarmingly

"And who is it?" Sarutobi asked

"Well today Naruto transformed into Orochimaru and surprising as it may sound he acted perfectly juts like Orochimaru" Iruka explained

"Well it does make sense especially with the Kekke Genkias that he inherited from his parents I'm not surprised considering Orochimaru needs Naruto for his own ambition" Sarutobi

"And what are his Kekke Genkias?" Iruka asked curious

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal that, it will just put Naruto in more danger if that information was revealed" Sarutobi explained

"Okay I understand" Iruka said as he left the room

_If anyone finds out that Naruto is the first child to be a part of the three most powerful clans of this village it will start a war from almost every village to get his Kekke Genkia, and also Orochimaru already knows about Naruto and his abilities which means he will do anything to get him back _Sarutobi thought worriedly.

--Namikaze mansion—

Later that night after Naruto's date with Sakura he headed straight to bed, as he slept he kept tossing and turning because of the nightmare he was having

_Naruto's dream_

Naruto was standing in a place that he thought he would never see again, wearing his old outfit that he wore when he was being trained by Orochimaru a white shirt that looks like an open jacket, some robes, Tomodachi at the back of his waist because of the size it, his robes held by a purple rope used as a sash, the snake contract on his left arm (the same outfit that Saskue wore when Naruto and Sakura found him, except for the sword) Naruto heard some chuckles from behind him and he turned around to see what shocked the hell out of him, Orochimaru

"Kukukuk. Did you honestly think you can get away Naruto-kun, you of all people should know that no matter where you go I will always find you. Now prepare to be a part of me!" Orochimaru said as he turned into his true form, a giant snake made of smaller white snakes and with Orochimaru's face as the head and charged at Naruto at an alarming speed, but Naruto didn't even move a muscle to run because he was paralyzed with shock. Just when Orochimaru was about to strike

--End dream—

Naruto woke up with sweat all over his body _It was just a dream, but why did it seem so real? _Naruto checked his clock which said it was 8:56 _I don't have go back to the academy until twelve so might as well try to get come sleep. _So Naruto fell asleep again but with a different dream a pleasure one that involved a certain pink haired Kunochi and woke up with wet boxers at 10:56

"Might as well take a shower then get ready" Naruto said as he headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room and stripped down and took a shower, when he came out he quickly put on his clothes and took out his headband _I'll have to remember to put a seal on this headband to limit my power _Naruto thought as he went down stairs to the kitchen to eat some fried noodles, ramen, and grilled squid. When Naruto finished eating it was already 11:45 he picked up a black cloak with red clouds, he put it on and left the Namikaze mansion and headed to the academy.

--the academy—

When Naruto reached the academy he was the first one there so he took the seat in the middle of the left side of the room, the center row and took out a scroll from his pocket with the character of sword on it (character means Japanese word) and unrolled it which made a poof of smoke come out then appeared a sheathed katana, the color of the hilt was navy blue, the guard was like a shuriken but with longer edges (like Toshiro's Zanpakuto from Bleach and the guard is the same as his Bankia) _It's been a long time hasn't it Tomodachi _as soon as Naruto finished that thought a white tiger with eight tails and shoulder rings made of gold with a sharp edge that pointed behind him(think of Ray's bit beast from Beyblade but with eight tails) **"It sure has been a long time Naruto" Tomodachi said**

"I sure hope you're up to it Tomodachi because tomorrow we will be facing an elite ninja" Naruto

"**I'm not a tailed beast for nothing you know" Tomodachi stated**

"Then how did you get sealed in a katana?" he replied trying to embarrass Tomodachi

"**Shut up! Besides he snuck up on me with a weird jutsu" Tomodachi said defensively **

"What ever, we better stop this conversation because fifteen people with low chakra are heading this way and one of them is Saskue" Naruto said as the his eyes became white and the veins surrounding his eyes pooped out

"**Hahah how naughty of you to be using your Byakugan here" Tomodachi said with a smirk on his face as he vanished **

Naruto strapped Tomodachi on his back with the hilt on his right side, as Naruto said Saskue came in first and looked at Naruto with a bitter look _how the Hell did this ass beat me _Saskue thought as the rest of the students entered even Naruto's fan club so Saskue decided to 'get to know Naruto' and wounded on the row below Naruto

"Tche, move it loser" Naruto said as he reached for a shuriken without anyone knowing (he has some shuriken in his pocket)

"Hmmm, tough talk lets see if you can back it up" Saskue said as he raised his fist but stopped as he heard metal hit cement, when he turned to his left he saw a shuriken on the wall, as on cue the left sleeve on his shirt opened and blood came out from his cut _It's just like when he left _Saskue thought with shock written all over his face

--The Hokage tower—

"So that's Naruto Kazama eh?" a man with a mask on that covered most of his face asked

"So what clans does he belong to anyway?" the man asked

"I'm sorry Kakashi but for now that information must remain a secret even to his sensei, so for now lets watch" Sarutobi said

--the academy—

"Now get out of my way or I'll kill you, but still you really are his foolish little brother" Naruto said with a wicked smile.

Hearing that last part Saskue charged with his other fist raised, he saw Naruto reach for the hilt of his sword and raised it a little, and Saskue thrusted his fist forward to an empty space and froze when he looked back and saw Naruto behind him lowering the part that he lifted earlier back to it's sheath and made a clack sound, as soon as it made that sound there was a long cut that just opened up starting from his shoulder all the way to his wrist which made lots of blood shoot out from his gash and his arm went numb "I gave you a warning, I told that if you didn't move I would kill you myself!" Naruto said releasing massive amount of killer intent and chakra that it was actually visible and made his hair flap up and down.

"You don't scare me!" Saskue yelled as he used his left hand to try to punch Naruto (No his right arm was the one that got cut by the sword) but was stopped by Naruto kneeing him in the stomach which made Saskue spit out blood and make his head fall forward, only to be elbowed in the back of his neck, and finally kneed on the chin that sent Saskue to the nearest wall

"I'll let you go this time but don't expect any mercy next time you annoy me, but I still don't understand why 'he' chose you to be the avenger in the family" Naruto said with his eyes closed and arms in a questioning manner, which seemed to only anger Saskue more.

"Naruto-kun is so cool!" A random girl screamed as Naruto took his seat

"Naruto-kun do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked

"Hey move it forehead I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun!" Ino said as she bumped Sakura away _I swear these fan girls are such a pain_ was Naruto's thought as Ino actually bumped Sakura in his direction making her lips crush his in a kiss shocking everyone in the class especially Naruto since he didn't expect that to happen, but a small part of him was glad that it did which shocked Naruto. After a while Naruto broke the kiss with a blush on his face and Sakura was on cloud nine after that kiss making the rest of the girls jealous, Naruto composed himself.

"Alright if I pick to people to sit next to me will the rest of you leave me alone for today?" Naruto asked

"Yes!" they yelled simultaneously

"Alright Saskue and Sakura get over here" Naruto said as he made a clone of himself to drag Saskue to Naruto's left while Sakura came willingly to his right which made the rest of the girls jealous but extremely furious with Sakura.

Then a burst of smoke appeared in front of the class and revealed Iruka "Alright class, take your seats as I tell you which team you will be on and who will be with you" Iruka said as he pulled out a clipboard from his desk, several teams later that aren't important

"Team seven: Naruto Kazama, Sakura Haruno, and Saskue Uchiha" Iruka said

At hearing that Sakura was going to be on the same team as Naruto made her scream "Hell Yeah!" and made Naruto said "Just don't get in my way loser Uchiha" which in tern made Saskue as pissed as hell but tried not to attack again and risk losing his arm

"Team eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" Iruka continued

"And finally team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi" Iruka finished (I know I skipped team nine but there are not important) and as expected Ino started complaining like a bitch until Iruka cut her off

"You will all meet your Jounin sensei after lunch" Iruka said as he left in a poof of smoke meaning that it was time for lunch.

All the students left but Naruto was the first to leave since he wanted to get a head start to get away from his fan club and when he got outside he vanished in a swirl of leaves

--Minato's head—

Naruto appeared on his fathers head on the Great Stone faces and sat down "Father just you wait." Naruto said while still facing the village

"When did you get here?" Naruto asked to space

"Yesterday to see how you were going to react to see your old brother again" said the shadowy person behind Naruto

"Well you can see you didn't surprise me much Itachi-niisan" Naruto said with what seemed to be a smile on his face, it true when Orochimaru started to raise Naruto and was still a member of Akatsuki Itachi trained Naruto and during their training sessions they made a bond that grew until they thought of each other as brothers (I'll explain why Itachi trained Naruto later)

"So whose on your team Naruto?" Itachi asked

"You won't believe it but it's your foolish little brother and Sakura Haruno" Naruto said

"It surprises me that he even became a ninja" Itachi said

"I know what you mean I almost killed him without even putting effort into it" Naruto said

"Just remember don't kill him yet I still plan on killing him after he at least gets stronger so he can be a challenge" Itachi said with a sadistic smirk on his face

"Niisan" Naruto said with a distant face

"What is it?" Itachi asked

"Do you think that dad would be proud of me being a former member of Akatsuki and all?" Naruto asked which made Itachi frown since he knew how much Naruto wanted to make his father proud and hopefully surpass him, and being a former part of an organization that longs to take control of the world went against everything the Yondaime stood for.

"It's not in my place to tell you since I don't know either" Itachi said in a calm matter

"Hmm, that's right you didn't know him that well either" Naruto said with a smirk on his face

"Well I better head back and see who I got as a sensei" Naruto said as he picked himself up

"See you later niisan" Naruto said as lightning covered Naruto and then when it cleared he was gone.

--the academy—

Lightning fell the front of the entrance and when it ended Naruto was standing in its place and Naruto entered the academy to see Sakura and Ino arguing about him again, as he was walking to his seat they stopped arguing and greeted him which he just ignored and tried to stay clear of Sakura because for some reason ever since that kiss he felt a little weird, and took his seat and stared out the window to the face of his father _I wonder who I'll get as a sensei?_ Naruto thought completely oblivious to his fan girls staring at him while some argued about who is going to be his girlfriend in the future. Naruto was snapped out of his _trance _when he sensed someone's chakra heading to this classroom right now and saw a man with a cigarette on his lips, he had black hair, side burns that reached to his beard "Alright Team ten meet me at training ground nine" the man said as he left in poof of smoke and team ten went out the door.

Later on a women with red eyes and jet black hair came through the door "Team eight come with me" she ordered and left the room with team eight right behind her, after a while the rest of the team's senseis picked them up all except team seven's sensei. After at least an hour a man in his mid twenties with gray hair that defied gravity and a mask that seemed to cover up most of his face "My first impression of you" he began as he saw Naruto napping, Sakura inching closer to Naruto's face, and Saskue all beat up and still acting cool "is that all of you are a bunch of misfits" although he knows that Naruto was not a misfit after what he saw

_Flashback _

All the Jounin were speechless after what they saw, Naruto had cut Saskue's arm without any of them seeing how he did it so fast, then there was that massive amount of chakra that really made them in awe _Teaching them is going to be harder than I thought _Kakashi thought

_Flashback end_

His last statement got him an icy glare from Saskue, an angry glare from Sakura, and a waking Naruto with a bored look on his face "Alright now that I got your attention team seven meet me on the roof" he said as he vanished in poof of smoke

"How lame, to use an old sushin" Naruto said as he got up and flames took the shape of a phoenix behind him, then it used it's wings to cover Naruto and turned into a ball, then vanished (How Raven from Teen Titans traveled) leaving Saskue and Sakura to take the stairs

--the roof—

A poof of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi waiting for his students when he felt a chakra signature in front of he saw an orb of fire appear and take the shape of a phoenix with Naruto wrapped around by it's wings, which let Naruto go and the fire disappeared and Kakashi clapped his hands then held up a sign with a ten on it "Nice job a perfect ten on that sushin" Kakashi said

"Don't you dare try to take that jutsu like you did with all the other jutsus you came across!" Naruto yelled with an anime face of anger since he knew Kakashi would take any jutsu that he thinks is useful.

When Sakura and Saskue finally made it to the roof they saw the most weirdest thing they ever saw, Naruto was holding a small orange book with his right hand and his left was out stretched on Kakashi's face as Kakashi was struggling to get the book from Naruto "I'll give it back if you give me back my cloak" Naruto said with his black cloak with red clouds on him

"Fine" Kakashi gave up and tried to lift the cloak that was on the ground but realized something it was way too heavy for him to even move it

"Hey how come your cloak is heavy?" Kakashi asked as he continued to try and lift, he lifted the cloak from the ground but had to use a lot of effort and chakra to hand it to Naruto

"Alright here's your book back you damn pervert" Naruto said as he handed Kakashi back his precious book.

Sakura coughed loudly to get their attention "Ohhh right" Kakashi said, in a flash Kakashi was sitting on the railing, Naruto leaning against a pillar and Saskue and Sakura sitting on the steps

"Alright I want you to introduce yourself to me" Kakashi said

"But sensei how about you show us how to do it" Sakura said

"Alright my name Kakashi Hatake I like a lot of things, I barely hate anything, my hobbies I don't have any, and my future dreams, I don't feel like telling you" Kakashi sort of introduced himself

_He barely told us anything!_ Sakura thought

"Alright you first pinkie" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura which made Sakura fume at being called pinkie

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like ….. my hobbies are …. My dreams for the future are… and I hate perverts!" Sakura said while saying the first ones she took quick glances at Naruto and giggled _So she has a crush on Naruto ehh? I might use that against her later_ Kakashi thought

"Alright next up is you brooder" Kakashi called Saskue

"My name is Saskue Uchiha I hate many things I don't particularly like anything, and my ambition is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone" Saskue said bitterly _Just as I suspected _Kakashi thought

"And last you" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Kazama, I am a master at kenjutsu I barely like anything I have no hobbies and my future dream is to surpass my father" Naruto said Kazama as though it was poison

"And your sword?" Kakashi asked

"This is Tomodachi and legend serves that this sword is the most powerful sword in the world" Naruto said _I must have that sword to kill him _Saskue thought staring at the sword on Naruto's back _Hmm could he be… no I'm just being silly, if he was he would of graduated sooner, but then again he did _Kakashi thought with interest

"Alright team seven tomorrow you will be taking the Gennin exams" Kakashi said

"But sensei we already took the Gennin exam" Sakura said

"Ohh those, no that test was just to see if you were possible Genin, truth is that out of all the graduates only nine will pass while the rest of you will have to go back to the academy" Kakashi said while holding back laughter at their faces well most of them Sakura looked like she seen a ghost, Saskue was wide eyed from shock while Naruto looked like he expected that.

"Tomorrow you will meet me at training ground seven at 5am ohh and don't eat breakfast because you will puke" Kakashi said as he left in a poof of smoke.

Just as Sakura and Saskue recovered from the shock Naruto left in a flash of lightning.

--Namikaze mansion—

A flash of lightning appeared in front of the Namikaze mansion and showed Naruto as the flash ended "Itachi where are 'they'? Naruto asked as Itachi appeared behind him

"They are in the village and right under your nose" Itachi said with a small smirk.

As Naruto opened the door he saw a boy at the same height as Naruto (Naruto is an inch taller than Saskue) he had red eyes with some rings around his pupil, spiky brown hair that could easily be mistaken as orange, he had no traces of baby fat like Naruto, he was the same age as Naruto, and he had noticeable muscles not to small and not to big (Naruto is well built to but you can't see because he wears a jacket), the boy wore navy blue cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and black ninja shoes " Yo Naruto" the boy said with a calm face

"Hey Masako" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Don't forget about little old my Whisker-kun" A blonde girl said, the girl had blonde hair that reach her mid back, brown eyes, she was two or three inches shorter than Naruto and Masako, she had round curves for her age, she looked about the same age as Naruto and Masako, she wore black short shorts, a red over skirt (the same as Sakura's thing on top of her shorts on Shippuden), a white tight shirt that hugged her curves and breasts, and finally a small, open, red sweater that reach to the bottom of her breasts.

"Of course I didn't Hikari-chan" Naruto said with a blush on his face for being called his nickname again

"Naruto father let us stay with you since its been years since we last saw each other" Masako said with a smile on his face

"Yup your dad is push over when it comes to the puppy dog eye look" Hikari said while holding back giggles

"Huh guess the legendary Junnin are back" Naruto said

"So Whisker-kun who did you get as a sensei?" Hikari asked curiously

"I got the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake" Naruto said plainly

"Well that's a bore" Masako said as he went to closet near by and opened it

"And how do you explain this?" Masako said as he showed an Anbu uniform with a fox mask and looked like it can fit Naruto perfectly

"Alright you caught me, truth is I graduated years ago and worked my way up to chief of ANBU black ops you happy?" Naruto asked

"Naruto you know you can't do this you might get too attached to this place" Hikari said with a serious face that she only uses when it is necessary

"She's right Naruto you can't just follow your goal here even though you already succeeded half of it" Masako said

"I know it's just that you guy know how much I always wanted to first surpass Itachi-niisan then tousan" Naruto said

"Well you can do it somewhere else because remember we can't stay here long" Masako said with a stern face

"Calm down Masako Naruto-kun wouldn't reveal he is one of the legendary Junnin, I'm sure he held back or put a seal on him to limit his power" Hikari said

"Sharp as always Hikari-chan" Naruto said as he pulled out another headband but black

"I put a seal on this headband to at least equal that of an Anbu Captain, so don't worry" Naruto said

"That's my Whisker-kun" Hikari said as she slowly walked to Naruto and kissed him on the lips which Naruto returned willingly, then Hikari broke it

"I saw you go out with that pink haired girl yesterday now why did you go out with her?" Hikari asked with a noticeable amount of jealously in her voice _At least she didn't see the kiss _Naruto thought

"Okay I'll just leave this to you Naruto" Masako said as he inched himself closer to the nearest door because he knew that Hikari was the jealous type and that she didn't like when other girls flirt with _her_ boyfriend and whenever she catches Naruto flirting back dangerous stuff always happened to Naruto, but going out with another girl that can only mean that hell will break loose

"No Hikari-chan that was just a graduation celebration, I swear!" Naruto said trying to clam down Hikari

--with Masako—

Masako was in the other room waiting to hear what sort of torture Hikari was going to give Naruto, whatever it is he knows that it's going to be painful for Naruto when he heard "Ohhh Naruto!!"

"That sounded like Hikari" Masako said as he opened the door and saw Hikari with her fist raised, but she had weird expression on her face, and when he looked down to see Naruto's hand up Hikari's shirt and looked like he was massaging her breasts

"What it was the only to calm her down without going _too_ far" Naruto said as he gave a soft squeeze to her right breast which made Hikari moan and Masako flew to the sky with a jet of blood coming out of his nose

"Ohhhhh, Naruto-kun, ohhh, don't stop!!" Hikari moaned as she lowered her fist and closed her eyes

_Man that was close _Naruto thought

"**Alright kit take her! You know you want to"** Kyuubi tempted Naruto

_No! I'm just lucky that she didn't rip off my balls when we almost had sex_ Naruto thought

**Hahahahah! Yeah that was some funny shit, but come on you know she wants just as much as you do **Kyuubi continued to tempt Naruto

**Yeah Naruto just fuck she wont get mad till after you're done **Tomodachi said helping Kyuubi out

_Hell no!! You guys just want to get a free show of Hikari beating the shit out of me, remember last time_

_Flashback_

11 year old Naruto was at the Namikaze Mansion he was waiting because he got word that Masako and Hikari would come and visit for a month or more.

_Several hours later_

"What the hell is taking them so long, unless" Naruto said as he went up the stairs and entered his room to see Hikari asleep in a black see through nightgown showing her red panties and matching bra, which made Naruto drool

"You want to have your way with her don't you?" someone asked behind Naruto

"Of course I do Masako" Naruto answered without looking behind him

"So what's stopping you?" Masako said

"I'll be in the guestroom, so I don't get in your way" Masako said with smile on his face as he walked away

"Whisker-kun come join me in bed" Hikari said as she just woke up while rubbing her eyes

"No its okay I'll just sleep in the other room while you take mine" Naruto said while trying to hide his blush

"Can I join you?" Hikari said as she got off the bed and walked to Naruto as her nightgown fell leaving her in only her bra and panties

"No that's alright… I ummm I like to sleep alone" Naruto said nervously

"That's not what you said when you walked in on me I was taking a shower" Hikari said

"Hikari-chan that was a long time ago, and besides that was an accident!" Naruto said trying to defend himself

"I'm still sleeping with you" Hikari said

"Alright what did Masako do?" Naruto asked because he knew that Hikari would never act this way

"You're so silly Whisker-kun but if you're going to sleep it's not going to be with all your clothes on" Hikari said as she took off Naruto's jacket and then took off his shirt

"Wait Hikari-chan you don't have to do it" Naruto said his head as red as a tomato

"I know but if I let you do it you'll just run away" Hikari said as she removed Naruto's belt.

As Hikari got that belt out of the way she started to undo his pants while doing that she purposely brushed her hand against his manhood to see that it was already hard, once Naruto was down to his grey boxers she saw a huge bulge, so she stood up and took Naruto's hand and led him to the bed with Naruto staring at her body with a blush on his face.

--The guestroom—

Masako sat cross legged his eyes closed and with a grin on his face with his hands in the ram seal _That's it Naruto just a little bit more HAHAHAHAH! _Masako thought with a grin on his face

--Back with Naruto—

Naruto was in front of Hikari because he couldn't trust himself to not roam her body with his hands, he suddenly gasped mentally as he felt a pair of warm arms caress his body, starting from his chest to his to his young six pack, and going south. Naruto blushed as Hikari grabbed his manhood and started to stroke it, Naruto moaned, then…..

_Flashback Crash!!_

Naruto just got punched by Hikari straight through the wall "Take that you lovable pervert!!" she yelled in anger because he just groped her, even though she enjoyed it she would never admit it.

30 minutes later

When Naruto healed up, Masako landed safely from space, and Hikari calmed down they got serious again "So why the sudden visit, usually you guys send a message before arriving" Naruto asked with a serious face

"It's about Orochimaru, our spies have informed us that he is planning to get you soon and even bring this village to ground if he has to" Masako said

"Therefore we will be staying with you until the Chuunin exams are over, that way we will be able to help you if he tries to get you" Hikari said

Naruto nodded his head "Knowing Orochimaru he will search an opportunity where it won't be to suspicious like the Chuunin exams since ninja from other villages will come to participate in them" Naruto said closing his eyes thinking

"Alright Masako, Hikari during the Chuunin exams you guys will act as Genin participating in the exams from the village Hidden in the Clouds with Yugito Nii as your third member of your fake Genin team, even though we will be in separate teams you will have to stay close to my team in secrecy from my team members and we will each secretly help each other if that times come." Naruto explained

"One of the Demon Brethrens?" Hikari asked

"Yeah, even though she isn't one of the legendary Junnin like us, she is one of the Demon Brethrens like me" Naruto said with a hint of pride in his voice

"Yeah, but don't you think we should get someone of higher rank, I mean she won't be able to keep up with us" Masako said

"True she can't keep up with us, but you forgot that she has been training harder than usual after the incident, in fact if she keeps this up she might be able to go toe to toe with one of the Sannin" Naruto informed

"Very well we will trust your judgment, just don't expect to happen frequently" Masako said with a grin.

--Hokage tower—

"Hokage-sama!!" Kakashi yelled as he burst through the doors

"What is it Kakashi?" the old man asked, while in the middle of battling the most feared creature in the world…. Paperwork (Some girl screaming at the top of her lungs)

"Who is Naruto Kazama? And is Kazama even his last name?" Kakashi asked waiting for his answers

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I can't tell you that" Sarutobi said

"Why not!?" Kakashi asked pissed off that he won't get his answers

"Because it will only put Naruto in more danger if it is revealed!" Sarutobi yelled back

"Then why can't you tell me so I can protect him!" Kakashi yelled back, which made Sarutobi flinch

"No he doesn't need your help in being protected" Sarutobi said

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked

"(Sigh) I'm afraid Naruto will have to tell you that" Sarutobi said

"Please Hokage-sama I want to know because there's something familiar about Naruto but I don't understand it" Kakashi said while looking down

"Very well, but I can't reveal to much since I don't know that much either. Please take a seat" Sarutobi offered.

Kakashi took a seat in front of Sarutobi waiting for the story about Naruto's true identity "You already know about Kyuubi and Minato sealing it into a new born baby right?" Sarutobi asked

"Of course and the infant died because the chakra was too powerful also because of some difficulties in birth" Kakashi said

"No. That was a lie I used to cover up his sudden disappearance, truth is he was kidnapped by Orochimaru. We found this out today thanks to Iruka. Also have you heard of the legendary Junnin?" Sarutobi asked his second question

"Of course every shin obi knows about them, they are the legendary child prodigies that were able to defeat Hanzo, it is said that they are all the same age and they inherited their skills from there parents. It is also said that one of them was trained by all three of the legendary Sannin, but what does that… (Gasp) Do you mean?" Kakashi asked finally understanding what Sarutobi was saying

"Yes that's right Kakashi Naruto _Uzumaki _is one of the legendary Junnin and the container of the Kyuubi" Sarutobi

"Wait a minute, _Uzumaki? _Is Naruto related to...?" Kakashi began

"I can't tell you anymore. You'll just have to figure out the rest on your own." Sarutobi said

"Hai. Thank you for the information" Kakashi thanked as he left out the door leaving Sarutobi to continue his endless battle against paper work (Same girl scream).

--Namikaze Mansion—

It was already nighttime and Naruto, Masako, and Hikari each got their own rooms (that way Masako won't try that trick again) _I wonder if we are going through the bell test like Nagato _(a.k.a. Pein) _made Masako, Hikari, and me go through _Naruto thought before he fell asleep. The next morning Naruto woke up at 4:35 "I wonder if Kakashi is as strong as they say?" Naruto thought out loud with no particular emotion on his face and got out of bed.

Naruto took a quick shower and got dressed after Naruto got dressed he went down and got some breakfast, when Naruto finished it was 4:54 in the morning. Naruto made a simple hand sign and he vanished a swirl of leaves.

--Training ground 7—

A swirl of leaves appeared and Naruto stepped out of them to see that he was the first one there "Might as well practice a little, since there's nothing else to do" Naruto said and bit his right thumb and flashed through some hand signs

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto said and slammed his right hand to the ground and a huge field of large senbon that were as tall as a tree was in front of Naruto.

"Okay I got the field all that's left is the opponent" Naruto said and he flashed through some different hand signs and slammed his right hand on the ground and a large poof of smoke appeared

"Why have you summoned me?" a mysterious voice said with obvious annoyance.

As the smoke cleared it revealed what appeared to be mostly part human but some parts demon, he was "6'3" feet tall he had long black hair that was close to his waist, black eyes, he had a pair of horns on his forehead the horns extend a little forward then curved in the same direction where his arms were (Like Yomi's horns from Yu Yu Hakusho). He wore grey martial arts pants, martial arts shoes, a white shirt with its collar up to his neck, a red haori tied to his body by a white sash.

"This better be good" He said annoyed

"Oh it is" Naruto said with a grin on his face

"So what is it?" the demon said suddenly interested in the reason he was summoned

"Just wanted to test my metal against one of the kings of demons Ryo" Naruto said with a playful grin on his face

"Fine but don't start crying when I beat your sorry ass" Ryo said with a deadly smirk

"Who says you're going to win" Naruto taunted also flashing a deadly smirk.

Naruto reached for his pocket and pulled out his black headband and tied it around his neck, then both of them jumped on the field of senbon using their chakra to keep their feet from getting stabbed(they're on the top of the field not in the field). They both got into taijutsu stances after a while they charged at each other at fast as they can go without losing focus on their chakra in their feet. Ryo disappeared from Naruto's sight and Naruto followed suite, then both fighters appeared a few meters in the sky with their fists against the others then the vanished again leaving an afterimage. Then appear on the senbon field exchanging blows in a rapid pace, each time their fists collided they made a shockwave that took out some senbon from the field and threw to the closest training field and they vanished again making shockwaves in the sky and ground as they fought. They both appeared on the senbon field meters away from each other, both unaware of the eye that watching them since they were having fun from their sparring match until _Shit!! Why didn't I sense him earlier!! _Naruto scolded himself. "Yo Ryo we'll call this a draw" Naruto said

"Fine until next time" Ryo said as he disappeared in a poof of smokeand Naruto dusted himself off and sat down.

A few minutes later Saskue arrived and stared at Naruto with pure hatred for a while and the decided to go near a tree and lean on it "Who is it that you want to kill and why?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed startling Saskue

"It's none of your business" Saskue said scornfully which just made Naruto sigh

"Listen you spoiled little brat" Naruto started which made Saskue wince " I don't give a fuck about what happens to you, but I'm curious so answer the question or I'll make sure I make the rest of your pathetic life a living hell" Naruto which shocked Saskue beyond belief.

The reason Saskue was shocked was because Naruto had called him many things but he never ever called him a spoiled little brat, it was as though Naruto was speaking to a child. Saskue then gritted his teeth in anger and was about to charge at Naruto until..

"Ohh hey there Naruto-kun!!" Sakura said waving her hand as she walked up to Naruto and sat next to him with a smile on her face which made Naruto feel very uncomfortable.

Funny, Naruto can face the strongest opponents in the ninja world without feeling a thing and here he is feeling uncomfortable to a twelve year old girl that barely graduated from the academy. "So Naruto-kun do you think we will pass the Genin test?" Sakura asked with a cheery expression on her face.

"Don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see what type of test Kakashi has up his perverted sleeve" Naruto said without looking at Sakura.

"Hmm? What do mean perverted?" Sakura asked innocently while getting in front of Naruto

"Didn't you see his Icha Icha Paradise Book? He is definitely a pervert." Naruto said while looking at Sakura.

As Naruto looked at Sakura he noticed something out of place with her. First was her ninja gear. Sakura had a kunai hostler on each leg, but its width was to thin to carry even one kunai. _So she uses senbon ehh? Does she want to become a medical ninja? _Naruto thought with a questioning expression on his face. Then it was her attitude. Usually she would be more cheery and talkative around him. _What the hell is going on?! _Naruto questioned in his head hoping for a benevolent force to answer his question. He got no answer so he decided he should find out for himself. He quickly drew a kunai and threw it at Sakura. She didn't move and when the kunai made a thump sound he realized that Sakura was no ordinary kunochi. First the kunai he threw was never intended to hit Sakura so instead he made sure that it was at least thirteen centimeters away from her face, enough distance to fool even a chunin that it was intended to kill them but for some reason Sakura didn't move a muscle like she knew that he was going to miss.

Naruto had to admit that he was impressed by Sakura because no ordinary genin could see through that trick. Although it also peaked his curiosity but he decided that he would drop it for now. A few hours later Kakashi arrived while reading his little perverted book "Sorry I'm late," he began while scratching the back of his head, "but I got lost in the road of life," finishing his lame excuse.

Since he saw that no body cared much if he was late or not he decided he would get on with it. Naruto and the rest of team 7 didn't pay attention to Kakashi until they heard a jingle sound; they quickly turned to see Kakashi holding two small bells. "Alright team seven this is your test," he said with a serious look in his eye.

"A bell is our test?" Sakura asked clearly confused.

Kakashi nodded, "Your goal is to get these bells from me before lunch time. If you can then you pass, but if you don't you'll fail and be sent back to the academy," He said with authority and hints of anger.

"But sensei there are only two bells. If we do get those bells then one of us will still fail," Sakura said pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly," he said, "Also those that can't get a bell will be tied to these stomps and watch us eat our lunch," he explained as he put an alarm clock on top of the middle stomp.

"Ohh and a last minute advice, you must come at me with the intent to kill if you want to get these bells," he said with a little chuckle, "and the test begins… now!" he yelled and all three genin quickly vanished in the forest.

_A ninja must always keep their presence hidden._ Kakashi thought as he looked directly in the forest.

Kakashi was having a hard time trying to find his students in the forest. _It seems that they have got that part down. _Kakashi pondered. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when a kunai came flying from the forest directly at Kakashi, he quickly jumped back to dodge and he tried to look for who threw the kunai. When he was about pull out a kunai he saw a tag on the kunai and he quickly jumped away as multiple kunai came out of the tag and went to where Kakashi was standing a few seconds ago. Kakashi threw a kunai to a couple of trees only to see a few crows fly away and something larger than a bird land on the ground. He crept closer with his guard up to see what he hit. When he got there he saw his kunai lodged inside Sakura's head with blood leaking out. Kakashi was quickly put into shock at killing his student. After a while he sensed that something wasn't right and he started to inspect the body, right when he let his guard down Sakura's body disappeared and he heard some running water above him. When he looked up he saw three water bullets coming at him in full speed. Before he could react the three water bullets hit him with full force causing a two feet crater to form when they hit the ground and dust to cover the area.

As the dust cleared a log is revealed in the crater that was supposed to hold Kakashi in. A few meters away from the craters is Kakashi's visible eye surrounded by leaves and bushes. _Man that was close. But I wonder which one did that trap? Was it Saskue? No water style jutsus doesn't appear to be in his arsenal, Naruto seems to have the highest possibilities of setting that trap; but then again there is still Sakura, but she doesn't appear to hav-. _Kakashi was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as heard running footsteps behind him, when he turned he saw someone charging straight at him. Kakashi couldn't tell who it was but he tell what the shadowy person was holding …two kunais. He quickly pulled out a kunai of his own and blocked the right kunai then used his left hand to grab the left arm of the person and hold him or her back. As he restrained the person he got a closer look and was stricken with shock the one that set the traps was none other than Sakura Haruno. "Surprised Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she started to push Kakashi back an inch.

He didn't answer instead he just jumped up and kicked Sakura turning her into a puddle of water._ Just as I thought a water clone._ Kakashi quickly sprinted to center of the forest to see if he could find his opponents. _Water clones have to be at least fifty meters close to the one who cast the jutsu so Sakura has to be around here somewhere. _He suddenly stopped and heard a rustle of leaves he moved his right hand to the side of his face and blocked the kick that could have given him some difficulties in the near future; he quickly grabbed the leg of Saskue Uchiha only to see a fist come his way, once again he saved himself by moving the arm that blocked Saskue's kick to block the punch.

Saskue immediately went for another kick only to blocked again by his arm but that was what he needed as he was just a few moments from grasping a bell. Unfortunately Kakashi saw his motive and he quickly threw Saskue away from him and the bells. Saskue safely landed on his feet a few meters away from Kakashi he did a mental grunt at his failure to get a bell when his hand was just a few inches away, but he quickly got over it seeing as Kakashi was still there which meant he would have another chance to get those bells only he decided he was going to need something _big_ this time and he was already preparing for it. Saskue quickly ran through a set of hand signs ending with the tiger seal surprising Kakashi as he knew what was coming. _There's no way that a simple genin can use fire style Justus it takes up to much chakra! _That was Kakashi's last thought before he was engulfed in red flames. The smell of smoke and burning soil filled the moist air creating an uncomfortable scent in the forest. As the smoke cleared Saskue saw nothing but burned soil and scorch marks of where his jutsu could have spread but no body no ashes no evidence that it was targeted on a person let alone Kakashi.

Saskue grunted in anger as he lost track of Kakashi he already knew that there was no chance that his jutsu could just burn him to nothing like, no that would to easy even if he didn't see it coming. A few moments later two figures landed near Saskue, "Where'd he go," the taller one asked.

"How the hell should I know?!" Saskue yelled peeved at losing track of Kakashi.

"Calm down Saskue we'll find him and get those bells," the shorter one reassured Saskue

"How!? If I couldn't get one then how can any of you," Saskue questioned with irritation at the time he was wasting.

The tall figure stepped forward in front of Saskue revealing Naruto with his fists clenched "Saskue, Sakura step back!" Naruto ordered.

"Why should I?!" Saskue asked not willing to take his orders.

"'cause if you don't you'll die," he answered plainly.

"Alright," Sakura answered trying to bring the tension down a little.

Both genin jumped a few yards behind Naruto and prepared for the worst. Naruto quickly locked his eyes on a certain spot on the ground and clenched his fist harder. He slowly raised his fist and quickly smashed it to the ground in front of him. The ground started to crack and open as his fist made contact with the ground, the opening ground stretched for six meters ahead of Naruto and revealed Kakashi with white anime eyes of disbelief. Both genin behind him had the same expression as Kakashi when they saw the results of Naruto's strike. Only one thought ran through the minds of everyone.

_What insane strength!!_

The jounin quickly composed himself and left his destroyed hiding place and started to analyze Naruto and the rest of his little genin. _There goes my plan of waiting underground until time ran out. These kids are fierce and vicious if I let my guard down for even a moment they'll destroy me. _Kakashi pondered as he reached for a kunai. _If I have any hope of surviving I have to get a bit more serious. _Kakashi got into a defensive stance getting ready for anything that Naruto might throw at him. What Kakashi got was something he didn't expect. One second Naruto and the rest of team seven were keeping their distance and the next second the surrounded him with the sannin formation. He waited scanning around him, seeing each face trying to predict their next moves. All three genin started flashing through different hand signs, Saskue's ended with the tiger seal Naruto's ending with the serpent seal and Sakura's ending with the bird seal. _Ohhh no!_ Kakashi screamed in his head seeing as he didn't have much time to react now.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Fire justu!" **Saskue yelled as large hot flames erupted from his mouth.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon justu!" **Sakura yelled as water from the river near by took the form of a dragon and headed towards Kakashi.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dragon bombs!" **Naruto yelled as earth in front of him turned to mud and take the form of a dragon's head and blasted out bombs of mud.

The three jutsus clashed together at Kakashi creating a mammoth explosion in the forest knocking down trees and alerting all jounin within a ten mile radius. "I think we overdid a little," Sakura said covering her eyes and holding her ground as the explosion was forcibly pushing the genin back.

As everything cleared and they had a proper view of where Kakashi once stood they groaned as all that was there was a nearly completely destroyed scarecrow of Kakashi. Several meters away Kakashi hides behind some trees panting. _That was close if I even waited one more second I would be a goner. _Kakashi sat there on the branch catching his breathe and trying to find a way to get past his students without getting cornered like a rat. When he was starting to recover the three genin he lost turned into poofs of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened when he lost them again and didn't have time to react when Naruto appeared behind him and locked his arms behind his back preventing him from moving his arms. Next Saskue came charging from a mess of trees and cut the string that held the bells at his waist with a kunai and held Kakashi's feet in place preventing him from moving, finally Sakura went flying and caught the falling bells and landed to the nearest branch. Naruto and Saskue quickly let go of Kakashi as though he was a time bomb ready to blow. Sakura held up the bells and sticked out her tongue at Kakashi in a mocking tone, "Ha! You fell for it sensei! A ninja must see through deception and you failed!" Sakura half cheered and half insulted.

Kakashi relaxed and closed his eye in deep thought about the ordeal and he had some questions to ask them. "How did you do that?" He asked first still sort of confused.

Saskue stepped forward, "We didn't know the purpose of this rouse until Naruto found us… well…" Saskue had a humiliated look and groaned, "well I didn't know Sakura figured it out before Naruto found her and they both found me before I was going to strike." Saskue stopped seeing that he was tired of explaining and stepped back as Naruto stepped forward.

"After I explained with Sakura's help she devised the plan that we just used to lure you into the forest so we could cover our actions better. Then we had to tire you out and make you run and hide somewhere close to our positions while my shadow clones did all the work." Naruto stepped back and Sakura stepped forward with the bells.

"Then we sprung the trap on you and got the bells," Sakura finished by sticking her tongue out again.

Kakashi was impressed with these students at how they made that plan and were successful at getting the bells. Back in his days when he had the yondaime hokage as his sensei he and his teammates failed to get the bells and failed to accomplish the true goal, hell even his other students failed to get the bells or the true purpose. But these genin somehow figured it out and they got the bells and understood the purpose. "Wait who was it that shot those liquid bullets at me?" Kakashi asked his second question, he suspected that it would be Naruto but that was before he saw all three of them in action now he has a better guess. As he guessed Sakura stepped forward "Guilty as charged," Sakura replied acting innocent.

"I must admit Sakura I'm impressed. At first I thought you had no abilities when you introduced yourself," Kakashi admitted.

Sakura grinned and made a "V" with her fingers, "Shinobi rule number seven never let your opponents know your true strengths and potential in order to elude them," Sakura said straight from the textbook.

Kakashi was even more impressed since no one ever follows that rule since they all wanted to finish the match quick or merely show off. He was feeling his chest swell with pride as he thought about having them as his students, they would do incredible things together.

Kakashi was imagining the future with these kids and it made him smile under his mask. "Well Kakashi is the exam over or is there more," Saskue asked probably anxious for something more challenging.

"No the exam is over," he answered as he made an eye smile.

"So did we pass? Did we?" Sakura asked jingling the bells in her hand.

Kakashi started to chuckle lightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"You all ….

**AN: sorry it took so long to write this I was busy for a while. Anyway I haven't decided what weapon Masako should use so I'll put a poll for that in a while.**


End file.
